


The Madness of Dragons

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: When Acnalogia was taken down the remaining dragonslayers all across the world are driven into a "heat" to find their mates and fill the void of power left in the dragon kings wake.
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/gifts).

> Dedicated to Nightmare Senshi who wrote the prompt "Lost" this was based on. I wrote this entire thing, every chapter in one night I was so inspired by that prompt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
From the end of “Lost”

“Riding hood’s ours now...she’ll look wonderful in the hoard.”

The two chuckled and Cristoff smirked, “She will, silver or gold?”

“Both, but hush, get her keys,” Emzadi snorted as she waited for Cristoff then the two were gone in a blink of silver. They both knew the Fiore dragonslayers would soon come to their fold. While they’d been looking for mates, they’d overlooked the largest of what they needed...a Tatsu Queen. Their actions had scared possibilities away, and had driven one into their territory.

The twin slayers of the heavens knew this womans mind, she was a cunning strategist, even Kaleb remarked at a summit of the countries last year that her mind was always busy, always layered and while those she had been there with had just ignored her plans, Kaleb had found them sound. The Fiore Slayers had lost the Queen, they would take her and build a stable Tatsu...and perhaps, if the two felt benevolent, they’d allow the others to be enfolded….as soon as the Queen found their mates.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsu snarled, curling a lip from his fangs and narrowing his eyes on Laxus as the Lightning Slayer grunted and shoved away the green haired woman, letting her unconscious body fall.

“Nothing...so much for trying a Queen.” Laxus growled.

“Told ya.” Gajeel smirked and Laxus jerked his head around with a snarl, Gajeel rolled his eyes but tipped his chin up and away, submitting but doing it with clear disregard.

“Acnalogia is dead, there must be a ruling King and Queen put into place.” Laxus growled giving Hisui a disgusted look and stalking away, leaving her. Natsu shoved the barred door shut and locked it, locking Hisui into the cell. They had taken over the old castle the Oracion Seis used to call home, the Poison slayers idea and given its location and how easy it was to defend Laxus had accepted it as a lair.

“Mates are decided by fate, not ambition Laxus.” Gajeel said, he’d already repeated that probably a hundred times at this point, maybe more, but since the fall of Acnalogia on the heels of taking down the Alvarez empire, the slayers had all flown into this intense and powerful “heat”.

The drive to mate was beyond intense, and only bonds of kinship had kept anyone “safe” from the raging slayers.

Gajeel had been fairly surprised to find Laxus and Natsu had both made him kin, he’d been quick to accept it, reciprocate when the two males had come across him. He supposed they owed it to Wendy, who sat a short distance away frowning. The young female had claimed them all as her kin and their dragons accepted that, she was female, a rare rare thing among dragons, so they naturally followed her lead, protected her...even Cobra.

The twin slayers weren’t so lucky, Fairy Tails slayers had nearly killed them and driven them from their territory, where they had gone none of them really cared, if they came back they wouldn’t accept submission again, wouldn’t dominate them and let them leave like they had when they had driven them out.

Minerva had not survived the attempt Natsu had made to claim her, Yukino hadn’t made it through Laxus trying with her. In fact, when the heat took over and they rutted with whoever was unlucky enough to be in their way, they had left a trail of either magically ruined or dead mages in their wake.

“We need to focus on more powerful prospects…” Laxus growled as he stalked past Wendy. The young female no different from them, had also been “using up” male after male. She’d have tried Sting but the light slayer had made the mistake of challenging Laxus and Laxus had nearly killed him within seconds, left him smoldering and whimpering weakly on the ground, body still shuddering and convulsing after Gajeel had finished with Rogue.

She’d touched both males, felt nothing, and moved on, disappointed...Sting had been lucky she’d not tried, Wendy wasn’t a kind lover when she tried males, the heat had driven her kind nature out of her, the madness of it making her cruel and merciless.

They had already run up against the twins of the heavens...Natsu would have permanent scars from Emzadi, and so would Laxus...Wendys healing strength was dwarfed by the Lunar Slayers abilities and Emzadi hit hotter and stronger than either Natsu or Laxus, add in the fact their siblings were backing them up and they had decided not to try to expand their territory in the direction of Bosco any further.

It was hard, none of them could think clearly, the heat was permeating their thoughts with primal drives and needs far beyond anything any of them could manage. The twins seemed to have a better handle on it, Solar and Lunar teamed up too damned well and that Kinship had been in place longer than what the Fioran slayers had, add in the twins had a powerful resourceful family, their older brother leading the largest guild in Ishgar and their father friends with the Boscan monarchy and even maddened in the heat the slayers had known to let that border between the territories stand.

Wendy slid off the stone half wall she had been perched on to follow the males, they would go out to hunt again soon and she’d not taken pleasures from a male for hours...already the heat was burning through her again, making her skin itch, her fangs ache, she needed to couple again...needed to dominate...lust was nearly blinding her again...watching Laxus take Hisui had stirred it more...the Queens moans and cries as the big blonde had fucked her unconscious had just heightened Wendys own needs. She was immune to the males pheromones, unlike poor Hisui who had all but attacked Laxus as soon as Natsu had opened her cell, but she had her own...and venom as well, stronger than what the males produced too. Succubus had nothing on a female dragon in heat...by now males would be wandering this way again, she’d only need to go outside and let the breeze carry her scent.

“I need...to find another woman…” Gajeel growled, like Wendy his need driven up by watching Laxus take Hisui.

“You three go out, sate yourselves...I need to try to think anyway.” Laxus growled, watching his kin hurry out of the castle.

The magic council was still scattered because of the war with Alvarez, and they held the Queen herself as a willing hostage, Hisui was mindless under the influence of the Draconic pheromones of four male dragons in a powerful heat.

The heat usually lasted only a couple of weeks, but the death of Acnalogia had left a power vacuum and the slayers had now been in the grips of it for a month. They had started within their own guild trying to find the mates they so needed, and Cana, Levy and Lisanna had fallen under their power, they’d fucked them right in the guild hall and Max, Elfman, everyone who had tried to stop them had gone down for their efforts, their guildmates fled or were consumed by the mindless possession of the pheromones, turning into sex slaves for the slayers to sate their carnal needs with as they hunted for mates, to bring stability back to the flow of draconic magic that coursed through their souls.

Wendy hit the ground outside the old castle running, a smile pulling her lips from her fangs...she could already smell male desire on the wind and honed in to hunt down the source….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N so this won’t be fluffy, and I won’t promise not to kill characters, I’m running with Nightmares prompt I asked and she graciously allowed me to do so. It sort of ties to what I’m writing already in Restoring Draconia, since we’re dealing with a power vacuum left by the death of Acnalogia, something I’m exploring in a different way in my chapter piece right now. These will be short chapters, following a darker line than RD is, more primal, less if any fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Emzadi smirked, purring lightly as Beck panted beneath her and she looked over to where their new “treasure” still slept. Pushing off the beastmasters broad chest she left him on the bed to walk toward the chaise where she had laid the Celestial mage down. Kaleb looked up from his L-tablet at her, eyes glowing and she bared her teeth at him. He stood immediately, grabbing her hair and yanking her head back, towering over her with his own dark growl, eyes almost blinding her as his magic poured through her mind and smoothed the edge the madness was endlessly creating.

She relaxed, whimpering up at him and looking away. He released her “You will NOT dominate her. She hasn’t even woke up yet, Cristoffs sleep spell was too heavy, if you need to sate yourself further Rowan has volunteered if Beck is too tired.” Her brother said.

She sighed. Dropping into a chair, Kaleb was why she and Cristoff were handling this better than the Fioran slayers, Kaleb and Bickslow. They were lucky Bickslow had been home visiting when the heat hit, he’d seen their dragon souls overwhelm their human sides, and Kaleb, their father, Farron and Bickslow had been able to act fast and once he knew how to handle what the heat madness did to them, Kaleb had been able to keep them steady and in control….mostly.

He had them both at the Pelerno branch of White Sea, they were staying in the Guildmaster mansion atop the massive facility, keeping their “hoard” there. Males and females they enjoyed sating themselves with as they sought the mates that would end the heats hold on them.

Cristoff though had already said he felt something with Lucy, and while he was currently in another chamber with a dozen women working the edge off his needs...Emzadi had grabbed Beck as soon as her brother had walked out of the room and fucked the big Beast Master into exhaustion on Kalebs bed...much to Kalebs displeasure, she DID have her own room here and Kaleb hated how she tended to burn his silk sheets.

“Leave her be Emi, and take Beck to your own room damn it.” He added returning to sitting by Lucy. He watched Emzadi drag Beck from the bed, hefting the big man over a shoulder and carrying him from the room. Beck had been one of Emzadis “Friends with benefits” for the last couple of years, her taking him to her bed now not only made sense it was a relief to Kaleb, Beck was a double s class Beastmastery mage who had been helping him keep his two siblings from flying clear out of their minds when this heat had settled into them both.

He knew the heats, Gods, Bosco even had laws in place protecting Dragon slayers during the heats because of Emzadi having killed two lovers who tried to claim her during them. The king had agreed she had no control, that the men had acted of their own free will, and warnings had been sent throughout Bosco, Boscos magic Council siding with the King as did the Knights and laws were in place, protecting Emzadi and Cristoff. They couldn’t control themselves.

However, the country wouldn’t let them rampage like Fiores dragon slayers were doing, Gods...the Queen of Fiore had been affected by the Draconic pheromones and was holed up with the Dragon slayers, vehemently ordering her military and Magic council to stay the hell out of it all and issuing orders, passing laws protecting the slayers in Fiore too. The people weren’t happy, in Fiore, the orgies stirred by the pheromones of the slayers weren’t exactly seen as the nice change of pace Boscans saw them as.

So Kaleb had stepped in with the rest of the family. Vander and Presca keeping close tabs on their siblings, bringing them back to Kaleb when they needed to be reined back in, Xally healing anyone they injured, Presca draining power off any sort of attacks or magic they used to lessen impacts and King Altiene was leaving the Pradesh family to handle the situation. Arman and Farron helping Bickslow to keep up with the souls not just of them, but of their “Hoard”. People the pair acquired a taste for that they brought back to Pelerno. Kaleb had them nicely situated in a new wing of the guild facilities. Kept apart from the main guild under guard, though Emzadi and Cristoff seemed damned good at keeping their “hoard” happy. 

“Fuck...cosplayer.” He looked up, seeing Bickslow come into his room. He wore none of his usual gear, clad in a simple Boscan pair of leggings that had sheer fabric down his right side to show off his clan Tattoos made of the airy stretchy silk Bosco produced in a deep rich almost black red that made his crimson eyes stand out.

“Yeah, they found her trying to hide just within the Fioran side of the border with Bosco while they were checking the edge of their territory making sure none of the Fioran slayers had come back.” Kaleb said quietly.

Bickslow drew a breathe. “I heard from Freed Laxus is ok, so is Natsu...Gajeel walked funny for a couple days but while Laxus and Natsu have a couple new scars Wendy set em right…” He sighed.

“We really should get Freed out of there…” Kaleb said and Bickslow shook his head. 

“No, he’s Laxus’ kin, just like I am, that means he’s safe around them like I would be...like any of us would be. Shit…” He shoved his hands into his shaggy blue and black hair and fell back in the overstuffed chair across from Kaleb.

“When Hisui is finally released from their hoard and the possession of the pheromones we may have to get those slayers here and fast to keep her from killing them.” Kaleb said.

“If the hold doesn’t linger, Freed says she’s madly after all three of the guys, if they let her out of her cell she’s all over them and all three of them have tried her to see if they could mate with her, talking about “Queens” and that has to be what Cristoff and Emi were mentioning, how a Tatsu Queen would be able to “see” mates and know who was meant for who, would be able to help the slayers find their peace and everything.” Bickslow said.

“We’re near the 30 day mark of the birth control they take at the start of the heat too, if the heat hasn’t already overriden it, Cristoff is keeping up with himself and Emzadi since the usual potions and disks dont work with this heat...Hisui may just have other reasons not to want to kill them…” Kaleb sighed shaking his head.

They really couldn’t do much for the Fiorans right now, friends of the family or not just keeping their own two slayers safe was requiring some effort.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke after some of the most erotic dreams she’d ever had. Groaning softly she shifted, then panic flooded her as she remembered where she’d been and two very attractive Dragon Slayers stalking toward her…

“Easy Cosplayer, you’re ok, safe and sound.” She met familiar crimson eyes and her mouth fell open as she looked around the opulent room, the massive four poster bed with its shimmering ivory curtains, white marble floors...the soft ivory chaise lounge she was laying on with a fluffy pale blue blanket over her.

Bickslow was sitting across from her, wearing the sexiest clothing she’d ever seen on the man...she’d not seen him in over a month...not since before the heat had started and the slayers had all gone mad. She’d never forget watching Wendy pin a struggling Elfman down and mount the man...or Laxus ripping Canas clothes off and bending her over a table….Natsu tackling Lissana to the floor, how slowly everyone had either been...hurt hopefully not killed if they tried to stop them, or had...joined them, begging to be the next one they fucked.

Levy had ripped Gajeels pants down his legs and pulled the harshly laughing Iron Dragon right down on top of her… hadn't even blinked when Gajeel had punched Jet through a wall when he tried to step in...or Droy...Gods she wasn’t sure Droy had...survived what was done to him…

Looking around she froze seeing a tall vision of masculine beauty walk by, “Holy shit…” she breathed, tall, tanned, with tattoos of white that practically shimmered and glowed in his skin, platinum hair halfway down his back that fell in a gleaming silken mass skin tight white leather pants with gold laces up the outside of the legs allowing more glimpses of that golden skin no shoes, no shirt…

“That’s my older brother Kaleb...how ya feeling there Cosplayer?” Bickslow asked, Kaleb stopping at his name his eyes leaving the L-tablet he’d been focused on as he’d walked across the room and meeting Lucys wide brown ones.

“She looks...delicious…” Came a deep purr and Bickslow snapped his head around, eyes instantly flaring with magic when he saw his brother Cristoff. Lucy looked too, tearing her eyes from the one fine piece of masculine art to take in another.

He leaned against the door frame hair damp from a recent shower that had left a few drops still clinging to the same golden tanned skin the blonde had, but this man...his hair was a glossy black like the feathers of a raven, hints of blue and purple brought by the light trying to penetrate the inky locks that hung around broad shoulders. His arms were crossed over a broad well muscled chest, pecs bulging, forearms too, one bicep straining a platinum band that held several deep blue lacrima crystals. 

A towel was slung around trim hips and it was clearly all he had on, full lips tipped in a smile that showed off the tips of fangs teasing that full lower lip. The Dragon slayer from the cave….  
“Cris...oh shit…” Bickslow barely lunged out of the way as Lucy shoving off the chaise lounge sent it flying at him. Cristoff snarled and rushed to meet her, the pair colliding sending a shockwave through the floor that cracked the marble in places.

The struggle then had Bickslow and Kaleb both scrambling to stay out of the way. Bickslow had never seen Lucy fight like this...her kicks, the way she twisted, Kaleb finally threw his hands both out as they rushed out onto the huge terrace off the bedroom and a barrier went up, runes flaring as Cristoff was thrown against them.

Kaleb heaved a sigh, frowning and turning to walk to the wet bar.

“Mates?” He asked. Bickslow watched as Cristoffs near blinding silver soul was being steadily overtaken by Lucys golden one. In awe but he nodded “Y...yeah I think so...he swallowed hard, seeing tendrils of gold snaking from the fight, searching...one slithering out onto the terrace and caressing Kalebs vibrant white soul.

“Fuck...bro...shit...you’re fucking…” He paused watching as Lucy tackled Cristoff, dragging him fully onto Kalebs massive bed and pinning him, shocked when Virgo appeared and chains were suddenly holding Cristoffs arms over his head, binding his wrists together behind his head as he snarled defiantly at Lucy, his snarl choked off when the woman gripped his hard erection in her hand and started vigorously stroking it.

“I’m what now?” Kaleb asked, pouring a couple of tumblers full of rich amber whiskey.

Bickslow took his with a shaking hand, glowing green eyes watching the golden tendril from Lucy wrapping around Kalebs even while the majority of her soul was utterly dominating Cristoff, Lucy herself shedding her shirt and bra, ripping her own panties off and growling at Virgo to hold Cristoffs shoulders legs as she mounted him and...started fucking his younger brother right there in front of them.

The shudder he’d felt through him as Cristoff had fought was something all of the siblings felt, and Emzadi was at the door, snarling, Lucys head snapped around, eyes glowing gold and suddenly Gemini appeared and a duplicate of Emzadi herself was there jumping on the dragoness and tackling her out into the hallway, Lucy not even slowing her wild bouncing on top of a now writhing and moaning Cristoff.

The lunar slayer was driving his hips up, meeting her hard downward thrusts and crying out with almost every swirl of her hips as she took him...and Lucy took the big slayer to task. Riding him until she cried out an orgasm that sent a wave of magic pulsing out that had Gemini flaring with magic and kicking Emzadi down the hallway and out of their view while Virgo released Cristoffs hands and the Lunar slayer surged up, still breathing raggedly, sweat running down his body as he gripped Lucys hips and started moving her on him as he folded his legs beneath him.

“Harder!” Lucy snarled their bodies slamming together with increasing roughness, Cristoff gasping for air but not slowing, redoubling his efforts, grunting with almost every thrust, Lucys breasts bouncing as she dug her nails into Cristoffs shoulders, blood running down his chest and back.

Lucy cried out again, cumming again but didn’t relent “Cum Lunar Slayer...Cum so I can claim you!” She gasped out and Cristoff roared, body going rigid, hips bucking convulsively and Lucy lunged down, mouth latching onto his neck drawing another roar from the big man as he too lunged in hidden from them by Lucys hair but it was clear they were biting each other, then his head was falling back, body going lax and finally collapsing onto the bed beneath Lucy as she pulled away, licking blood from her lips, smiling down at the exhausted male she climbed off of him, leaving him...golden eyes suddenly on the hallway.

Emzadi was dragged in by...Emzadi...and Loke and dropped at her feet. Lucy reached down and grabbed the womans tangled golden hair, that had more copper and red in it than Lucys pure gold locks. 

“Your brother is MINE, and you WILL submit to my rein.” She snarled.

Emzadi nodded, tipping her head back and baring her throat to Lucy who released her, letting her collapse to the floor. “Clean Cristoff up..I’m not done.” Lucy said to her spirits and they both smiled, exchanging glances and heading for the bed.

Lucy turned golden glowing eyes turning toward the terrace and Bickslow swallowed hard.

“Oh fuck…”


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy strode right through Kalebs barrier, and Bickslow watched in shocked silence as Kaleb didn’t move, didn’t raise a finger as her hand shot out and fisted in his long platinum hair, she wrenched his head back, forcing him down on his knees and bent over him.

“You...are MINE!” She growled and Kalebs hands stayed down, his eyes locked with hers.

“Yours…” He agreed softly and she smiled, she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the bedroom, pulled him to his feet only to shove him so hard his feet came off the ground and he flew back onto the bed. Moments later Bickslow was watching as Lucy tore away the white leather, Kaleb didn’t resist like Cristoff had...no...he participated willingly, and as Lucy mounted him he was kissing her.

Just stay back Bixy, you’re safe…. Kaleb assured him, even his mental voice breathless and Bickslow looked out into the night sky for a few minutes, hearing his brothers moans and cries and trying to wrap his head around what was happening as the sweet little Light of Fairy Tail claimed another one of his brothers….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus pushed himself off the now unconscious woman….electric blue eyes searching the sky, he felt it..the swift passing of familiar magic...powerful magic, an aura of it immense enough to draw his attention from the whimpering begging women running their hands over his body.

He growled, reaching up a hands and sending lightning snaking through the clouds, growling when his attack didn’t hit his target but he did see black wings move swiftly, gaining the man they carried high above the clouds and he snarled...that magic...it had a familiar feel to it…

He left his “hoard” and came out into the common area, seeing Gajeel leaning back on his elbows, Levy kneeling between his legs sucking him eagerly while Mira was kissing him, threading her fingers through his long black hair.

“Finish up...we’re hitting the border with the twins, something tells me they’re busy and I want another shot at Emzadi.” Laxus called. Gajeel turned from Mira, a hand going down to the back of Levys head making her move faster on his length.

“Gonna add that to your hoard?” Gajeel smirked, ignoring Levy gripping his thighs as he pushed himself into her throat repeatedly until with a low growl he finally came.

Laxus grabbed a pair of slacks off the table near Gajeel and pulled them on. Looking for Natsu and Wendy. “I plan on it.” He said firmly. His dragon was NOT amused about being beaten back, he was powerful, strong enough to beat that blonde Dragoness and her brother, he’d bested both of them in spars before...granted not at the same time but he was in heat, his magic running higher than it ever had.

Still that mage that flew past, travelling almost faster than his lightning on long black wings, he had a feeling the mage reaching wherever he was going was going to have an impact on what was happening….

Gathering Natsu and Wendy, leaving Freed and the others loyal to them to watch over the castle, they headed out, Laxus carrying them by lightning to the place where they had fought Cristoff and Emzadi only a couple of weeks ago.

As they moved through the area they got into the foothills near the border with Bosco and Natsu growled, breaking into a run and darting ahead.

Laxus narrowed his eyes, then, when he heard Natsu mutter “Luce…” he cursed and took off after him. Lucy...he’d all but forgotten about her, not surprising, he struggled to remember where the fuck he even was sometimes, but the celestial mage...she was kin to them...she shouldn’t be inside the territory of the Pradesh dragons.

Natsu stopped by a small cave, and all of them started sniffing, growling...the scents were only a few days old, and Cristoff and Emzadis mingled with Lucys.

“They took Luce!” Natsu snarled. Wendy growled alongside him, looking at Laxus 

“We have to get her...they can’t have her…” Wendy hissed.

“They DO have her...but not for long, we’ll get our kin back...and then I’m fucking that Dragoness until she submits to me.” Laxus growled darkly, a smile lifting his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was purring, kneeling on the large bed, the warm soothing hands of one mate massaging her shoulders, her back, her sides, her breasts, while another was on his back beneath her, tongue working her heated center while she buried her fingers in his silky platinum hair.

When she’d thought about what was happening with the slayers she’d felt strange things stirring inside of her, a need to stop them...and stop them she would...but first...she would build her Tatsu, claim the mates she needed to support her and add to her strength.

Cristoff was her calm, her healing. Kaleb amplified her ability to think, sharpened her mind, gave her the ability to project her thoughts and ideas into anyone she wanted through him. Both were powerful too, strong, virile, gorgeous lusty males she deeply enjoyed sinking her newfound fangs into. 

Emzadi was now a guardian, would add a powerful broodmother to her Tatsu, she’d need to find her mate, an image of him was already clear in Lucys mind, she just had to get him here, and once her third mate finally answered her call and she claimed him, she’d be able to do that, and her third mate...he would amplify her strength so she truly would become a Tatsu Queen worthy of her title.

She’d only believed his type of magic legend until she’d mated with Kaleb and felt the strong pull that there was still a missing piece, her second mates brilliant mind, and memories of his elder brother had let her feel the man through his brothers and know...and so she’d reached through Kaleb to him, called him and she knew he was coming….

“Oh yes….ohhhh.” She breathed as Cristoffs amazing hands soothed her body, washed away soreness, strains, fatigue...energizing her as Kalebs skillful mouth fanned the fires inside of her.

The room shuddered as something landed on the terrace, for the second time in a week the marble flooring cracked and Lucy smiled, Cristoffs hands fell away from her and Kaleb slid out from beneath her, both moving from the bed, heading to the bath exchanging knowing smirks as they watched their elder brother come into the room from the terrace.

Zens amethyst eyes scanned the room, locking on his brothers, seeing them smiling at him had the tension easing from his tight muscles a little but his “summons” had been anything but polite and the voice in his head had not been Kalebs. His wings vanished and he finally had cleared his head enough he “felt” her, eyes going to Kalebs huge bed to the right of where he stood just within the doorway to the Terrace.

Her eyes fairly glowed, she was...stunning. Large breasts, slender waist, full rounded hips and waist length golden waves of hair framed a heart shaped face and large golden brown eyes that were glowing with...lust. His heart skipped, magic filling his veins as he felt a hand slide over his shoulder, he glanced down into the handsome face of a ginger haired celestial spirit, knew instantly what the man was because of the feel of him or his wings would have snapped back out and destroyed him when he gently pushed Zen toward the bed.

“The Archangel mage, Zen Ralkier Pradesh, Princess.” Loke said and Lucy smiled, shifting her weight when the big man stopped and Loke couldn’t push him to take another step. His chin lifted defiantly and Lucy narrowed her eyes...oh yes….yes he was strong...so very very strong. She felt it, the new magic rushing through her, freed from deep within her sang at the feel of him, the sight of him. So tall, as tall as her Lavender eyed Wizard Saint...as built too, his skin showed he spent more time in the sun, and there was a brand from the slave pits of Pergrand on his left hip she did not like seeing, but the rest of him. His snug black pants hugged well muscled thighs and rode low on his hips, low enough she could see that brand and the well cut V that led down into the pants. Rigid muscle, well cut and defined, scars here and there from countless battles..he had full pouty lips, and intense deep purple eyes flecked with gold, sun streaked mahogany colored hair hung just past his shoulders, held back in a tail by a black ribbon.

“Zen…” Lucy said warily, seeing the clear defiance in those beautiful eyes. She felt the pull, it was as strong as she’d felt for Cristoff, for Kaleb...with an extra added edge from their magic reaching out eagerly for each other right along with all the rest.

He saw her move, put her hand down so she could adjust her weight and then she lightly vaulted off the bed, standing , ready, on the cool white marble floor.

His breaths her making those thick pecs stretch upward, pulling at the edges of the black leather vest hanging open, Lucy licked her lips, loving how when she took a step he moved to counter, keeping her exactly the same distance and positioning from him.

It wouldn’t matter...her magic flared and his eyes went gold as Gemini emerged again, this time copying Lucy and appearing right next to Zen who twisted in surprise and grappled with her twin as Lucy herself snatched her whip from the nightstand then...dropped it...instinct warned her it wasn’t the right thing with this man...no...she’d have to be more cunning…

She rushed him, joining gemini in wrestling with the tall Boscan. Zen was taken aback, stunned into slower reactions for a precious few minutes as he took the scenario in. He finally gathered the presence of mind to realize the second blonde was a celestial spirit and too late, jerked to try and put the spirit between himself and it’s summoner.

Her hands splayed flat over his chest and the jolt that ripped through him made him groan. She was a celestial spirit mage...no other type affected him as strongly.

“Who...are you..” He growled as he tried to pull her hands off his skin.

“Lucy...and you...are MINE, my MATE!” She growled back and on two fronts he felt it, the need surging through him like wildfire, his magic, his soul, his body...all wanted her so intensely it hurt. 

He narrowed his eyes, wrenching her to the side and yanking the spirit over shoving it against Lucy then getting his boot into the spirits backside and kicking out, sending the spirit flying with Lucy trapped against it.

He may lack the will to push HER away, but he could damn well shove that spirit anywhere he wanted to. He whirled, starting for the doors to the terrace but Emzadi stood there by Bickslow...his own siblings shaking their heads.

“Zen...your soul man...don’t run from her…” Bickslow said, glowing green eyes locked on Zen who narrowed his own. He couldn’t see his blazing fiery golden soul wrapping around Lucys more pale golden one, couldn’t see hers wrapping around his just as tightly, but Bickslow could, and he knew there was no denying what it all meant…

The Archangel drew a breath “Get out of my way...I will not be imprisoned by my own family…” He growled and both stepped aside but held pleading looks in their eyes that weren’t lost on the tall mage.

He growled, turning back as Lucy was walking toward him, having untangled herself from Gemini and sending the spirit back. Force wouldn’t work…

“Zen...I will never force you to do anything against your will...I promise that.” She said and his eyes closed, feeling that promise as true and strong as any binding chain. It didn’t hold him though...it was removed from him...it freed him...and once it had, his lips lifted into a smirk.

He tilted his head “You release me from your control before you claim me? How is that wise?” He asked.

Lucy shrugged “I won’t use magic I think is wrong to dominate you..” She smiled darkly “I can dominate you all on my own.”

He laughed, the sound absolutely beautiful to her. “Lets’ see you try…” He challenged when he was done and Lucy bared fangs right before she jumped on him….


	6. Chapter 6

Zen staggered, he’d wrestled quite a bit in Pergrande, there were plenty of times his owner had sent him into the ring in little more than a thong with no weapons but his bare hands. Sometimes against other gladiators, soldiers, berserkers, beasts...the parade of battle had been an endless one.

He’d fought females too, though Pergrandians hadn’t loved that spectacle enough for it to happen often, he’d beaten them all. Lucy was flexible, strong, skilled, but not more than others he had defeated, what worked against him? He didn’t really fully want to win…

His life was not in danger, neither was his family. His two brothers had looked perfectly happy walking from the bedroom when he’d come in, and Bickslow and Emzadi had pleaded with him not to run, her magic was like a sweet velvet against him, her skin was silky her curves were soft, she smelled of strawberries and sex and the more they struggled the better she smelled.

When he dragged her onto the bed it was because that was where he wanted her, he was going to have her, he would prefer with her submitting first, letting him enjoy her sinful body, get his full taste of her before he let her have her way and that...his desire to have her his way, was what drew the struggle out over an hour...two...three and both knelt on the bed, Lucy gripping the headboard with one hand panting, glaring at him through her bangs, him on his knees by the opposite corner of the bed, amethyst eyes still defiant, his erection so hard his pants were causing him real pain, sweat running down his chest, breath heaving his eyes followed a bead of sweat as it ran from her neck down between those gorgeous breasts, oh sweet Gods he’d now touched them dozens of times but he wanted to wrap his lips around a rosey peak, lave his tongue around a hardened nipple...taste them, feel their weight in his palms and take time to enjoy them.

The blond curls at her center teased him too, so did the toned creamy thighs he so wanted to settle himself between, feel them tight on his hips...he ached...burned for her now, this fiery woman with no surrender in her...no quit. He had none himself and he damn well admired it when he saw it in others.

He was exhausted...he could keep going…

“I will have you...you will submit…” She hissed and he met those fiery determined eyes and smiled faintly, growling, seeing them widen and lunged as she did, they met in the center of the bed and Zen gave her the instant she needed, to fist a hand in his hair, twist just right and slam him to his back on the silk sheets of the bed. In a flash of gold Virgo was there, and his black slacks were torn down his legs, his boots tossed somewhere random, he’d lost his vest early in their fight and he moaned as she lunged down and kissed him, her free hand gripping his finally freed cock and lining him up so when she pulled back, threw her head back and cried out in pleasure she sank down on him and his eyes slid closed at the delicious feeling of her tight hot center gripping him like a velvet vice.

Lucy braced herself, hands resting on hard abs as she rode the Archangel, loving the sounds he made, loving how he felt inside of her, that sweet intoxicating magic of his humming beneath her, making her own sing through her body as she took up a ruthless pace, she didn’t know how long he’d let her maintain her supremacy, she’d put him back on his back again, but prefered to claim him quick and enjoy him later…

She felt the magic building, filling the room, felt Zen shift, grip her hips and partly rise up, not breaking their rhythm as he settled, sitting back on his heels, his long black wings coming out and Lucy grabbed them, using them now for the leverage she needed to ride Zen and he leaned back on his hands, gripping the sheets.

“Mine…” She growled and he smiled faintly, glowing gold eyes meeting hers.

“I am the Evening Star...Lucy...and I...nnngh...am...yours.” He said and the air filled with the shimmering gold of their combined magic, Lucys spirits appearing one by one around the huge bed and Zens wings wrapped around them, holding in the flood of light that surged from them both when they came, Lucy lunging in and sinking fangs into Zens neck as his wings sealed around them and the surge of magic that exploded out from them sent her spirits back in showers of gold and shook all of Pelerno.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laxus staggered, seeing Wendy, Gajeel and Natsu all stagger as well. Something...big...had happened and the desperate need to rush to save their kin faded, the burn of the heat settling in again by itself. He sat heavily, shaking his head, where were they? He sniffed at the air, seeking feminine scents as the heat settled back into him.

Gajeel leaned on a tree, looking ahead at the lights of a city. “That’s Pelerno...looks closer than it is...probably 7 miles.” He noted, they had been using Laxus’ lightning, doing jumps then walking till he charged back up then jumping then walking. The heat made his magic refill faster.

“Luce is there…” Natsu growled.

“That mage...he was heading for her…” Laxus rumbled trying hard to think straight.

“Spare your magic...we need to...not flare that shit up….the other dragons...they’ll sense us sooner.” Cobra said, struggling just as hard as the others to think.

“I need...need someone…” Wendy whined and her eyes lit as she saw lights in another direction, not as bright...probably an outlying village…

“Detour?” She asked smiling and the others nodded, eyes darkening, predatory smiles lighting their faces.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

You coherent yet big bro? Came a humor filled inquiry and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

I was never anything but thank you very much. Report Van. He returned.

Uh huh, that’s why I had to go rub one out because my big brother was broadcasting tasty images of a blonde bouncing on top of him with those firm round..

ENOUGH, ok, I was...out of it...for a bit but I’m fine now, what is it?! Kaleb cut him off ignoring Cristoffs snort and Bickslow almost spitting out his drink.

Yeah, out of it...uh huh, you were balls deep big brother..I am so fucking jealous right now. Vander returned.

VANDER..

Yeah yeah, if she’s got friends? Sisters? Even brothers...I want one...just saying...anyhow, the Fioran Dragonslayers are currently enjoying a lovely bone fest in Grenasta Village about 10 miles west northwest from Pelerno.

“They’re in Bosco?!” Kaleb said out loud and mentally.

Cristoff was on his feet, exchanging a look with Emzadi, both curling their lips. The shimmering dark blue and silver dragon of his mating mark curled from where Lucy had bitten him over his left pectoral, and once her fangs had buried into his flesh, the heat had stopped clouding him mind, though Emzadi was still well within its grip.

He looked at Kaleb “Should we tell Lucy?” He asked and Kaleb shook his head, reaching out and lifting his com, his own mating mark in vivid contrast to the white tattoos on his skin.

“Get Beck, Rowan and Xally and go join Van and Presca, let Lucy finish with Zen, I’ll let Father and Farron know to alert the authorities we’ll handle them.” Kaleb said


	7. Chapter 7

Laxus growled, sex wasn’t enough...not with women that were not his damned mate...he needed it, he burned, ached, itched and was restless to the point he hadn’t slept in what...two or three days? But he could fuck a woman out of her mind and leave her passed out, cum himself more than once and within minutes in some cases he was back to the aching, burning, mind blazing need.

The Boscans were decidedly better, their stamina far better developed, the women were lusty, no shyness, no hesitation. Natsu was even snoring in a corner of the bathouse they had gone to, sated for once.

Gajeel was still occupied in a writhing mass of women and Wendy was somewhere among a group of men but Laxus had exhausted the women he’d started with and while there were more plenty eager to help him, he was frustrated, deep down he knew he wasn’t getting what he needed.

Looking up his eyes narrowed as he saw a familiar big black haired Boscan whose smile had fangs on display. He smiled, feeling a new need rising in him under the challenging look from those dark blue eyes.

Cristoff stood still, unmoving, barely breathing as soon as he caught Laxus’ gaze.

Wait...just stay where you are how you are… his mates soft voice in his mind kept him holding stock still any movement would trigger the maddened slayer across the bath house from him, and this had to go according to plan.

It was why he was here in the open instead of Emzadi, yes he’d helped beat the shit out of Laxus and Natsu, but Emzadi had been the one to really lay down the pain. That and Emi was unmated...though hopefully...that was going to change soon if all the reports were right and Lucy, now comfortably mated to himself, Kaleb and Zen, was right.

Of the three of them only Zen seemed a little put out about sharing her, but one smile from Lucy and his frown dissolved into an eyeroll.

He and Kaleb were ok with sharing, they had shared women before, not a few times either, and the idea of pleasuring their Queen, working together to drive her out of her mind with it...that appealed to all three of them.

Ok...Xally, when Cristoff moves you get between him and Laxus, Presca you and Vander between Wendy and Cris, and Gaza? You stop the Iron dragon, if Natsu wakes up...he’s yours Beck. She said and pushed back against Zen, smiling, watching from the second floor balcony, Kaleb standing a little in front of her, he and Zen there to make sure if attacks flew, Lucy was protected.

She drew a breath, eyes wandering down the broad back of her platinum haired mate, savoring every flawless inch of him, Kaleb was her mental rock, her sanity, her ability to reach out, to open up parts of her mind she’d never used before, the tap into her own mind that had opened up being able to “see” the mates of her Tatsu and her Kin.

If she wanted this ragtag bunch of Dragonslayers united, this was how she would do it.

What about me...Emzadis mental voice held a distinct whine in the tone and Lucy smiled, reaching a hand out to run it over Kalebs very firm ass, smirking when Zens arms tightened around her and Kaleb turned his head slightly to acknowledge the contact. Yes...they were so not done, she was freshly mated, yes it had been a few days she’d had with Cristoff and Kaleb while they had waited for Zen, but she truly needed to curl up with her mates and stay in or near that magnificent bed for a few weeks with them, she’d had nowhere near her fill of any of them yet.

Patience, your turn is on the way, lets handle these issues first. Lucy responded a hand sliding back to drag her nails up Zens thigh, smirking when he shuddered.

She waited until she saw everyone in position and then smiled at Kaleb who sent the signal. All it took was for Cristoff to drop his arms from where they were crossed across his broad chest and Laxus moved, starting to rush up from out of the steaming bath waters but the waters gripped him, and suddenly he was on the tiled side of the bath and the crowd of women were washed away and he was looking into eyes the color of a tropical lagoon.

His whole being stalled, everything in him instantly reaching for the black haired vision in front of him and a moment later he had full pink lips sealed with his and was growling, rolling her to her back, elated as she purred and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gajeel heard Laxus snarl, jerked his head up and saw Cristoff and shoved the men and women off of him, starting to rush toward the raven haired slayer but honey colored hair suddenly caught his eye and he jerked his gaze from the Lunar slayer, locking onto pale baby blue eyes in a handsome face, full lips parting in shocked surprise as he abruptly changed direction, his entire being lost in those beautiful pale blue eyes.

Wendy heard the commotion and people shouted in protest at being shoved, growls reverberated through the massive bath area and she tossed her own entourage off, seeing the raven haired slayer who had helped to hurt Natsu and Laxus and she bared her teeth, he had taken Lucy!

She lunged, rushing from the water and hitting the tile starting toward him when shadows suddenly swirled before her and she stopped abruptly, growling until she met steel colored eyes, saw long chocolate colored hair. 

“Easy lovely…” The handsome man said, holding a hand out. Behind him another man, about the same size and build, maybe a little broader shouldered, with thick wavy black hair that had streaks of red in it and devilish wine colored eyes caught her attention too...her dragon purring more, reaching out eagerly to both tall handsome men with a sultry purr and she grabbed the hand of the first, yanking him to her, her other hand shooting past him to grab a fistful of that thick black hair and wrenching the man close so she could press a hard kiss on his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy smiled, glad this had happened in Bosco...in a bath house no less. Watching Laxus eagerly pulling at Xallys hips, pulling her up against him as he pounded into her and Xally matching his movements eagerly until both cried out and Laxus was sinking his fangs into the beautiful water mage.

Gajeel had Farron sprawled on a table, the fine charcoal colored suit he’d been wearing in tatters as Farron gripped the table, eyes squeezed shut as Gajeels teeth dug into his neck, their bodies jerking through their bliss.

Wendy was on top of Presca, just now pushing herself back upright after having driven the energy mage to exhaustion, licking his blood from her lips and then, turning, growling and grabbing Vander, slamming him down beside a still heaving panting Presca and going to work on the Shadowquip who had been kneeling beside her, moving around them both helping them better enjoy each other and was now getting taken fully to task by a still very powerfully driven Dragoness needing to claim her second mate.

Meanwhile...as soon as he’d woken up Natsu had been caught by Beck, the big beastmaster dragging the very willing pink haired slayer off to a private room they hadn’t come out of yet.

“Ok, Emzadi, you, me, Zen and Kaleb need to go down the road about 2 miles, think you can get us there?” Lucy asked and Emzadi growled, eyes churning her fire, Lucy bared her teeth at the maddened Dragoness. “Do NOT defy me sister.” Lucy growled and under Lucys and her two older brothers dark looks Emzadi ducked her head. “Yes my Queen.” She said softly.

A few minutes later Lucy stood with all three of her mates and Emzadi, smiling as Cristoff nuzzled against her neck, he’d jumped out here right after them because he did NOT like having her that far away yet. So with two powerful dragon slayers, an Archangel and a Wizard Saint with her, she stood tall as two familiar figures came into view.

Emzadi whimpered and Lucy grinned as the twin dragons came up short, glaring narrow eyed at the group but relaxing a little seeing Lucy.

“Lucy? Um...look, I don’t know what you know but...we’re not looking for trouble with you or...your friends...um...wow...who is she?” Sting trailed off and Rogue smacked him, not feeling bad about hitting him on one of his many bandaged spots.

“They’re pretty banged up…” Cristoff observed.

“Mine…” Emzadi growled. Lucy gripped her shoulder “Not yet, wait.”

“What Sting is trying to say is...what Laxus and Natsu did to us? We’re not letting them go unanswered..” Rogue growled.

Lucy nodded, it made sense now, they had been nearly killed by Laxus and Natsu, and now, on their feet, they were seeking the dragons who had attacked them to take down the threats. Very very basic Draconic behavior.

“Zen...Cris..heal them up while I keep Emzadi here.” She said.

“I understand, and it’s ok, Zen and Cristoff are healers, please...let us help…” She called and Rogue actually groaned, nodding eagerly, both of them were in pain, unable to go to healers they had been trying to just help each other with awkward bandaging attempts.

Two large powerful looking men broke from Lucy and came to them.

“I’m Cristoff, Lucys mate, this is my brother Zen.” He introduced and Zen smiled “I’m also one of Lucys mates.” The Archangel said lightly, lifting glowing golden hands to Sting while Cristoff worked on Rogue.

“Lucy has...mates...plural?” Sting gaped, turning wide eyes up the road.

“The man in white is Kaleb, guildmaster of White Sea, and...her other mate, she has claimed all three of us.” Cristoff chuckled.

Sting blinked in amazement. “Damn Lucy! Three big guys as mates….didn’t know you had it in you!” He called, feeling better and better by the moment.

Lucy smirked, she was very proud of her mates, leaning against Kalebs chest as she watched the other two fully heal Rogue and Sting while Emzadi shifted from foot to foot, growling under her breath.

The twin dragons had their own magic signatures, Sting white, Rogue black, and those signatures reached out to Emzadis whose fiery blaze was all wrapped around both of them.

Rogue groaned, feeling the pain ebb away and energy, comfort, all of it flow into him.

“Holy fuck what kind of healer are you?” He asked breathless with the rush of the release from all the pain he’d been in.

The tall man smiled “I’m the Lunar Dragon Slayer. Double S Century Class mage, first lieutenant of White Sea and Captain in the Knights of Immaculate Light.” he replied without any rancor as Rogue blinked at him. His eyes narrowed, lip lifting baring fang. “Why...why aren’t you…”

“I’m mated, so I’m free of the heat and not a threat your dragon would care about right now.” Cristoff said

Rogue nodded. Looking at Zen who was healing Stings leg.

“I’m an Archangel mage, also mated, so probably not a threat either...unless you piss Lucy off. Then yes...consider me a big fucking threat.” He said with a slight growl.

“So, she’s got the white leather guy, the knight, and you’re her what...attack dog?” Sting said, hissing as Zen pushed his hand right against the wound he was healing.

“Something like that.” Zen said before finishing healing the spot and standing.

“Who’s the...fucking gorgeous one in the red?” Sting asked, like Rogue now fully riveted on Emzadi.

Cristoff smirked. “Emzadi, the Solar Dragon Slayer.” He replied.

“Our sister.” Zen added.

“She mated?” Rogue asked, swallowing hard, he could feel her looking at him…

“Not yet.” Cristoff chuckled and looked back toward Lucy nodding.

“Come back to me.” She called and Cristoff put a hand on Zens shoulder and a second later they were again standing with her.

“Emzadi...they’re ready.” She said and Emzadi grinned, eyes igniting as fire licked over her skin and she vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Laxus regained his ability to breathe right, falling to the side, his little mate giggling and pushing him fully to his back, clearly enjoying seeing her now exhausted drunk looking mate who only a short time ago had been an insatiable, violent half mindless beast.

“Don’t laugh at me woman….mmmm” He hummed into her kiss, Gods she tasted good, felt good...such sweet curves and soft hair.

“How long since you last slept a decent amount?” She asked him and he glared at her, muttering something.

“What was that? I don’t speak avoidance well.” She giggled again and Laxus rolled his eyes. 

“Not since the heat started.” He replied. She sighed, kissing him again. “Well, you’re exhausted, as soon as Cris, Zadi or Van are free I say we get ourselves teleported to big brothers place, I have a room there, and we can curl up and you can sleep.” She said lightly and he smiled faintly, hugging her to him.

“Fuck yes...uh...I’m Laxus...Laxus Dreyar.” He said sheepishly, realizing he had just mated with this woman and he had no idea who she was.

“Xally...Xally Pradesh.” She giggled “I know who you are, we’ve never met, always sort of missed your visits because I was in school and such, but...we’re mated now...I’ve got myself my big brothers best friend, the mighty Thunder God as a mate…” She purred and he grinned at her, shaking his head.

“Bixys little sister...fuck...can’t say I’m even a little upset...I scored a Doctor, a sexy as fuck one too.” He growled and she giggled, kissing him again. He loved the sound, he loved even more how she made him feel, and having the ability to think and...he heaved a breath, eyes closing as memories he didn’t want came into his head.

“The shit we’ve done the last...fuck...how long have we been like this?” He asked.

“Total? Tomorrow would be seven weeks for Emi and Cristoff, I’m betting the same for you guys. Without continued exposure to the pheromones Hisui is going to be regaining her senses, I’m not sure how long you’ve been away from her but recovery from the heavy amount put off seemed to be about 4 days with the ones Emi and Cristoff would get, the pheromones from this heat were stronger than even what Cris would put off during full moons.” She observed in her clinical doctors voice.

Laxus groaned. “Fuck...I’m gonna get thrown in prison...shit they better let you visit…” He growled.

Xally smiled. “You’re in Bosco sweety, you’re not going to prison and we have a no extradition policy for mages, even if Hisui decided to toss you all in prison, you’re safe here.” She said. She knew it was small consolation, she knew some of what the slayers had done, she also knew Laxus was the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail and this wasn’t going to be good for the guild...at all.

Laxus pulled her tighter against him, burying his face in her dark hair but it gave little comfort.

Gajeel was smiling, twisting a lock of gleaming honey colored hair around his finger, he’d always liked blondes...and he’d liked smart ones a lot...now? Now he was mated to a seriously hot, smart and somewhat famous one. Farron was in sorcerers weekly just before the heat, named one of Ishgars top five most desirable bachelors...well he wasn’t a bachelor anymore!

The blue eyed ambassador stretched, growling at the uncomfortable hard surface they were still on. “Ok...I vote we retreat to one of the rooms they have upstairs, I’m over cuddling on a table.” He chuckled and Gajeel rumbled a soft growl, not letting his new mate out of his arms, pushing his nose in against golden skin and kissing the slowly darkening steel colored dragon that was forming in Farrons skin.

Farron was still wrapping his head around this, he’d come at Kalebs summon, followed Lucys directions and now...here he was laying naked on a table after getting...pounced on by a sexy man covered in piercings that had to be the Iron Dragonslayer. He knew what had happened, he’d heard Gajeels soul sing when their eyes met, and knew well what it meant. How he was going to manage being the mate of a man like Gajeel Redfox he wasn’t certain but...if Farron was good at anything he was damn good at thinking through situations and finding mutually beneficial solutions.

Not that he wanted to negotiate his private life with his new mate like a peace treaty, but with Gajeel sucking on his shoulder, running rough fingers over his clan tattoos, he knew they needed some talking in between what his body was already telling him was going to be a whole lot of very physical bonding.

“Whatever you want.” Gajeel said, smirking when Farron moaned softly as his hand went down over the mans nicely muscled thigh. Shit he’d scored...his mate was one of the top Ambassadors in the world...a negotiator...he was going to need one after the things he’d done during the heat….

Farron slid from the table, and bought a robe from the bath house shop, wrapping it around him while Gajeel pulled his pants back on and shrugged into his tattered black tunic.. “I have a car outside...we should…” He paused, thinking quickly.

Kaleb...I’m taking Gajeel home to the main house, Dad is going to be there, I suggest everyone head there… He called mentally.

Agreed, I’ll tell Lucy and the others...congratulations big brother. Kaleb responded.

Farron smiled, looking at his new mate as Gajeel stared in a little bit of shock at Farrons car. It was Farrons too, not their fathers, not the consulates, the sleek white sports car was his one and only personal gift to himself for how hard he’d worked. Gajeel watched the door open upward and drew a breath, shaking his head and climbing into the smooth soft tan leather seat.

“I’m mated to an Ambassador..” Gajeel breathed, smiling crookedly. Farron grinned as the doors sealed shut and he revved the engine of the car, the throaty roar making Gajeels eyes dilate.

“You’ll find I’m anything but boring..” Farron promised and the car screeched, tires smoking as Farron guided it from the bath house, Gajeel laughing.

Cristoff was looking around as they entered the bath house and frowned. “Anyone seen Bixy?” He asked and Kaleb stopped, frowning, eyes lighting up as his magic reached out and came fully to bear, he smiled faintly.

“Um...yeah…”

Bickslow hadn’t made it into the bath house, almost...he’d flown to the roof prepared to offer aerial support and had found himself pounced on by a snarling panting Poison dragon slayer. The pair had been friends...for a long while really, ever since Cobra had joined Fairy Tail, 

Now Bix was moaning, grateful he was as agile as he was because Cobra had his legs pushed up and wide but sweet Gods he did not mind as the slayer rolled those trim hips. When he came Cobra came with him, and the feel of those fangs sinking into his Bicep have Bickslow groaning.

“Oh Fuck yes...shit...that’s gonna look so badass…” He panted once the blinding pain of their souls merging had passed. Cobra chuckled breathlessly, letting Bickslows legs drop and collapsing on the taller man.

“Fucking miracle I could think enough to even understand you begging me to mark you there.” He observed, purring as he nuzzled into his mates neck. 

“I want people to SEE this...I been thinking about getting some ink, Vander got that serpent on his bicep and it looks so damn good...heh...got his ass beat now.” Bickslow was grinning, holding his arm up watching as the dragon filled in a deep purple with glowing yellow eyes and wrapped from his bicep all the way to his wrist.

Cobra just smiled, trying to catch his breath, grateful the heat would be behind him now...his best friend was now his mate, and he, unlike the others, hadn’t actually...killed anyone. But even sweet Wendy had ended a man.

He wasn’t going to worry about that though...right now, all he cared about he had his arms around. He winced when the ultra clear ultra loud voice of Bickslows brother shot through his head.

Head to the house as soon as you’re able, we’re regrouping there to figure out what to do next.

Bickslow heaved a sigh. Hugging Cobra, “Care for a quick flight? Dad’s is only about ten minutes on the babies from here.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emzadi bared her teeth, resenting her brothers intrusion as she held Rogue down, Sting she’d worn out first, not wanting his mouth running while she took Rogue, the shadow mage had given her real resistance over being dominated, but once he was inside her and she was riding him he’d writhed and moaned and been much easier to manage.

She liked Sting, but Rogue...Rogue thrilled her with his defiant red eyes and shadow magic. She struggled against her brother Vander when they sparred, she very much liked the idea of having some shadows with her sunlight. Rogue wasn’t as easy to take as Sting had been, Sting had barely put up a fight over her being dominant. She was mating two male dragons slayers...Gods she loved the whole idea too much.

When she sank her fangs into Rogues neck she felt his fangs in her own and smiled, she’d deliberately bitten him on the opposite side she’d bitten Sting, she was going to have lovely mating marks she was looking forward to showing off. 

When they had caught their breathe she stood, brushing the grass and dirt away and starting to dress she smirked, swatting Stings eager hands from her hips.

“Later, we need to get to the estate, put your pants on or I’ll tie them around your head and let you walk in to meet my father that way.” She snapped.

Sting eeped and yanked his trousers on as Rogue pulled on his robe, smirking at being first clothed and so first to get his hands back on their gorgeous mate.

Sting tried to lean in for a kiss but instead Emzadi caught his face with her hand and with her free arm around Rogue, the three were engulfed in blinding flames for a moment before Emzadi was turning and opening a carved dark stained wooden door on the front of a gorgeous house.

“Make a good impression my loves...best behaved gets first blowjob this evening….” She purred and both mens eyes widened.

They filed into the large dining area where everyone was already gathering, Arman stood at the head of the table talking quietly with Farron and a man with very intimidating armor on.

“Alright, Emzadi and her…” He smiled when she nodded “Mates, are here, so that’s everybody...lets begin…”


	10. Chapter 10

Arman looked out over all assembled, this was both very difficult and complicated...and at the same time...joyful to him. Xally was happily perched in the lap of Makarovs grandson, who he’d always liked..Bickslow had his arms wrapped around Erik, who he’d met a few months ago and also liked, Presca had a beautiful young blue haired woman in his lap and Vander was nuzzling them both, Farrons mate, while his many scars told a rough tale, was handsome and piercings were certainly common in Bosco so aside from needing some clothes that were not in tatters he’d do fine, Emzadi was standing between two handsome young men that were well focused on her and he smiled, seeing Lucy, standing beside Cristoff who was seated, her hand in his hair keeping the big slayer smiling while her other hand was holding Kalebs.

Every last one of his children...and now...now he and Farron had to handle the aftermath of what had led to this.

“”I’m General Tesso of the Knights of Immaculate light. Bosco is extending amnesty to all of the Fioran Dragon Slayers, three of you though, Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvel, are responsible for some...deaths. Natsu, the woman Minerva, Laxus...Yukino..Wendy, Ichiya, now the magic council of Bosco has been in heated discussions with Fiores magic council, and our King has talked with Queen Hisui.” He said.

“Hisui is not pressing charges, like Bosco, Fiore will acknowledge you had no control over your actions and were driven mad by the heat caused after Acnalogias death, due to your service in the war, she is absolving all the slayers of their crimes but you three must go through immersion in the Immaculate light to prove you harbor no evil.”

Everyone looked at each other then back at the head of the table as Arman shuffled some papers, handing them to Farron who started setting them in front of people.

“Since matings have happened, Boscan government acknowledges them as marriage contracts, all of you would be wise, to become officially married, it will give you dual citizenship, something I promise all of you will want moving forward.” He said, eying each of his children, including Farron who smirked and put a form into Gajeels hands before handing three to Lucy, chuckling as Kaleb took them, passing one to Zen and one to Cristoff.

“There will be ramifications beyond the basics…” Arman added, looking at Natsu and Beck.

“Natsu, Jiemma, Minervas father has issued a bounty on you. Hisui declared it illegal, but it’s not like Minervas family ever operated in the open anyway. If you value your own and Becks life, you will not leave Bosco where Jiemma and his entire organization are wanted for crimes committed here.

“Laxus...Fairy Tail may not want you back either, in your absence Erza has taken over. Wendy...your...friend? Carla? She moved to the exceed village and sent a letter should we capture you…” Arman handed the envelope to Wendy who nibbled her lip as she opened it...a few moments later she was crying into Prescas chest while Vander read the letter over and made a face, mouthing “No loss” to those assembled as he rubbed his mates back.

They all sat filling out their paperwork, Wendy finally going from being weepy and crying to smiling and blushing between her two mates, when Vander would whisper something wicked and make her blush Presca would smack him and cuddle her, not that it stopped him...it never had before.

It was a little over two weeks later that several men were on their knees at dawn, looking up at their new mates, and while there were some jokes, some merciless teasing...Lucy was blinking trying not to cry as she slid rings on each of her mates fingers and kissed them one by one before all three swept her up and she all but disappeared between them. Their wedding night had been one the Sudehpah order had carefully worked out, double marriages were not unheard of, but this trio was new.

Bosco being Bosco they simply adapted, accepted, embraced and made it work. So a team of Sudehpah had sat within their wedding night chamber, Kaleb making love with her first, then after a brief rest, Zen, then, when it was just 2 sudehpah so his dragon could stay calm, Cristoff..then..she’d spent the rest of the night with all three in her bed and was blinking, hair damp from the bath when she slid those rings on...her mates taking her back home for a few hours of sleep before they would leave for Minstrel and their honeymoon.

Lucy learned something, her mates, being brothers...were damn good at sharing, and it made her about the happiest Tatsu Queen she could possibly be. Though Laxus still growled a little over Cristoff taking the title of King.

Wendy had immediately taken Prescas hand, slid his ring on and pulled him to his feet to kiss her, Presca she’d learned was her heart, sweet and gentle, loving and respectful, while Vander was her devil, her fun her excitement...her laughter and her smile, not just hers either...Presca had almost never smiled before Vander had come into his life, that his best friend now shared his wife with him? He was adjusting...but there was never a day they didn’t play, didn’t laugh, Vander wouldn’t let either of them take life too seriously.

So Wendy held his ring, smiling coyly at him and tilting her head. “You made me wait….you teased me...made a Dragoness beg…” She growled and he smiled up at her with no remorse.

“And you loved every minute of it.” He whispered though he wasn’t technically supposed to speak during this part. His father cleared his throat and gave him a dark look.

She put the ring in her mouth and grabbed his hand, sucking his finger between her lips and Vander bit his lower lip as she sucked on that lucky finger, teased it with her fangs, ran her tongue all over it then finally slid it from her lips with his ring on it. He’d growled and bolted to his feet to grab her face in his hands and kissed her until she was panting.  
Then Xally had put Laxus’ ring on and squealed in delight when he’d stood and lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

Emzadi and put Sting and Rogues on at the same time, laughing when the twin dragons had swiftly pinned her between them, Rogue taking one side of her neck Sting taking the other to nuzzle and kiss and nibble at their mating marks until she was purring.

Farron hadn’t made Gajeel wait at all, the moment the priest had spoken the words he’d started sliding that ring into place on his dragon, Gajeel cursed, drank, fought, wore ratty clothes sometimes and enjoyed terrifying Farrons aid and secretary, but the young Ambassador had resolved to embrace Gajeel as a whole, everything about him, and wouldn’t ask him to change anything about himself, though Gajeels tattered clothes were either showing up mended or replaced bit by bit...Elluris tags showing up on the collars of new items...though Farron had gotten the tailers there to start adding rivets, bars of metal, leather and such so Gajeel was actually liking most of it. That his mate could play drums while he was on his guitar? Yeah...he was more than happy with that.

Cobra had Bickslow kissing him while he shoved the ring on his finger, refusing to have his mate on his knees for it.

Beck didn’t make Natsu wait either, pulling the much smaller mage right off his feet for a long kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

1 month later

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beck gaped at the test results in his hand, smiling a little as Hisui blushed furiously and heaved a sigh.

Arman smiled at the young queen “I would recommend sending all you’ve got to wipe out Jeimmas guild your majesty...seeing as how you’ll need Natsu and Beck here with you through the pregnancy…” The Ambassador said trying to keep his tone light but serious. News Hisui had gotten pregnant during her time with the slayers had come about the same time as news Levy was also expecting so Arman had come to smooth things out, though Natsu was not family, Beck practically was having been on Kalebs team for years and in more than one of his childrens beds…

Being the mother of a Dragonslayer baby wasn’t a simple thing at all when the slayer was mated to someone else. Hisui was going to NEED to share Natsu and Becks bed, both Natsu AND his mate would need to have sex with her frequently so the baby could use Natsus magic, and Becks, to develop. The good news for Hisui was once she’d done that for a while the baby would no longer be genetically hers, the Draconian magic overwriting her DNA with the Dragonslayer and his mates. Hisui had basically become an unwilling surrogate. She’d asked Lucy to help, her scholars finding references to Queens being able to step in, and a Queens mate could then make the child his...Hisui very very interested in having Zen in her bed, but Lucy had refused, telling her she couldn't make Zen do anything he didn’t want to and Zen very firmly turning the woman down.

Levy was all over not wanting Gajeels mate anywhere near her, sobbing about wanting it to be her and Gajeels baby alone...right until she met Farron. The trio hadn’t left Farrons townhouse in Pelerno much after that….

Laxus knelt in front of Sorrano, took the slap to his face without so much as a growl, and also handled Erza telling him he wasn’t going to take leadership of Fairy Tail back well considering it had meant the world to him for most of his life.

Xally was there, his new family was there, and Lucy had Kaleb induct him into White Sea where he would be honored as Xallys husband, mate and one of the guilds Dragon Slayers.

Sting and Rogue settled into White Sea like they’d been born to it, their tall gorgeous mate was a serious point of pride for them and when she got pregnant with twins...both were rarely seen without smiles on their faces.

Cobra moved to Pelerno, he and Bickslow getting a home in the same building Vander lived in with Wendy and Presca. The poison slayer content being close to his new family, guild...and the sort of life he’d always wanted.

Wendy was pregnant...hugely so...immediately, an anxious paternity test leaving her and her mates grinning, their twins were their twins, one being Prescas, the other Vanders, and the woman wanted for nothing, even Vander turning into a remarkably doting father, he and Presca spoiling the hell out of their lovely wife.

It was Lucys pregnancy though that stirred the Celestial and normal world (those that knew anyway.) 4 babies were growing within her, giving Xally Cristoff and Zen all three plenty to keep their magic busy. Kaleb was her quiet mate, far less needy than her other two, but he was also her sanity, the one she could play chess with at 3 in the morning, who carried her to the terrace for the sunrise each morning so the babies felt the special magic of the morning sun.

Zen was her passion, her courage, her strength, the one who confronted her, didn’t just agree with her so she stayed happy. His magic was what mixed with hers and his brothers to create four incredible babies. Zens magic bridged and enhanced other kinds of magic, and mated into Lucy with his two very powerful brothers, his magic had adapted. She carried, according to Cristoff and Zen both, two celestial dragon slayers, and...two archangel babies within her...Kaleb possessing the genetics and with his immersion in Immaculate light...his magic tipped into holy celestial magic, so Zens had made both the baby he had sired, and the one Kaleb had...into Archangels and had channeled celestial magic to the point both slayer babies held it.

Loke and the Spirit King and most of the Celestial realm were eagerly awaiting the babies...because the feel of their magic was unlike anything any...even the King...had ever felt.

None of the Slayers returned to Fiore, choosing to settle with their mates in Bosco...after all they had done none felt they belonged there anymore.

The Tatsu though...under Lucy...grew beyond anyones wildest dreams….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

FIN

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N thank you all for riding out this personal writing challenge I set for myself. 10 Chapters in 2 days 9 of which were written on the first day. Nope, not tempted to try it again any time soon, but OMG was this fun. Thank you to Nightmare for the spark of inspiration and to everyone who cheered this on through reviews and PMs. I really hope you all enjoyed it!

DESNA


End file.
